we tried
by theblueblitzkrieg
Summary: Ni remotamente posible. -pansyron.


**Harry Potter** pertenece a** JK Rowling.**

* * *

Es un fastidio colocar "romance" en el género. que palabra más horrible, en serio. de todos modos, también es un fastidio tener gustos raros pero aún así escribo de ellos.

* * *

(**&**) **i see a red door and i want it painted black.**

Hay muchas cosas que Pansy Parkinson no soporta.

Encabezando la lista Harry Potter y su síndrome de mártir. La sangre sucia por ser una sabelotodo insufrible. El pésimo sentido de la moda de las gryffindor. El favoritismo de Dumbledore. El culo de la comadreja porque es de lo único que ahora dice Zabini y sinceramente, está hartísima de tener tantas arcadas en una sola mañana.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas –quizás compitiendo con el hecho de no ser considerada la más bonita de su clase- que Draco Malfoy la ignore. La pone de pésimo humor y sus clases con los gryffindor se vuelven una completa tortura –porque al menos antes cuando Draco no mantenía el día imitando de muy mala manera el mutismo de Nott, bueno, era hasta divertido-.

Pansy necesita la atención, así como sabe que a Draco le encanta. Por eso se frustra y patalea y bufa con elegancia al no recibir ni siquiera un insulto para los leones de la boca de su amigo-novio-entre otras cosas.

Y tener la regla con el humor ácido y sardónico de Zabini junto con una dosis diaria de "culopeliroja" no es para nada divertido.

Explotará. O en el peor de los casos, hará algo bastante estúpido.

(**&**)** i look inside myself and see my heart is black.**

Sabe que es una total perra asquerosa por estar pensando lo que está pensando.

Ron Weasley es alto. La espalda ancha y un cabello igual de cursi que sus pecas. Trae su túnica mal puesta y está refunfuñando algo. Pansy está terriblemente aburrida: apenas ha visto a Draco en el día. Sumándole el hecho de que McGonagall le ha dejado una gran cantidad de trabajo que sinceramente no piensa hacer. Después encontrará la manera para que alguien le haga la tarea.

Pero la cuestión es que está pensando en divertirse con Ron Weasley. Sí, con el chico más pobre y patético y tonto en el mundo mágico. Lo peor: diversión en su cabeza no ha sido exactamente insultos acerca de su estúpida vida como mejor amigo del chico vuelvo-de-entre-los-muertos.

Se pregunta si el hecho de haberlo siquiera pensado no le hace ser una traidora. Pero luego Ron patea la tierra y Pansy ríe y es algo así como_ ni remotamente posible._No hace nada, deja que se acerque con la cabeza gacha y que se detenga al ver sus zapatos. Ron levanta la mirada y cuando la ve en la puerta del castillo, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada dura –seguramente burlona- el humor termina de írsele por una tubería.

— ¿Desde cuándo reemplazas a Filch, Parkinson?  
—Ya sé que pasas mucho tiempo con gusarajos y sangre sucias pero Weasley, eso no es excusa para tratar de esa manera a una señorita. —responde tranquilamente pero la lengua le baila jubilosa en su paladar.

Ron aprieta las quijadas y ve cómo el malhumor le oscurece los ojos.

—Y pasar tanto tiempo con el hurón de Malfoy demuestra que la estupidez es contagiosa.

Increíblemente no responde nada, aunque por un momento estuvo a punto de lanzarle un imperdonable. Sin embargo la sonrisa estampada en su cara no lo demuestra. Es una mueca llena de autosuficiencia y cinismo. Ron gruñe fastidiado.

—Quítate —Para su sorpresa, ella se hace de lado sin objetar nada. Ron frunce las cejas extrañado pero entra al vestíbulo—. Qué raro, tanta amabilidad —murmura con ligera ironía pero definitivamente la sorpresa se le nota.  
—Considéralo como mi momento altruista del año.  
—Ni quiero imaginar cómo serás cuando estés en esos días. —sin girarse, Ron responde con su usual humor.  
— ¡Qué vulgar!

Pansy le grita más que nada porque no soporta no ser la última con la palabra. A lo lejos, Ron Weasley puede pasar perfectamente por una de las antorchas de los pasillos.

Y ella jura que haber tenido esos pensamientos por un fugaz momento fue culpa de Zabini por llenarle la cabeza de tanto rojo y culo y pecas.

(**&**) **i have to turn my head until my darkness goes.**

Draco no ha cambiado en nada, sigue igual de taciturno y Pansy piensa que la cosa es grave. Qué el hecho de que Nott haya interrumpido su lectura solo para responderle a Blaise que "sí, es algo bonita" es aún más grave. Pansy sospecha que todo es plan de Zabini para ponerla de un humor terrible –y para que Daphne también se irrite- y que quizás Weasley si tenía razón y la estupidez es contagiosa.

Ella puede ser la primera enferma por estar siquiera pensando en eso. Toma un poco de jugo de calabaza y se permite de reírse de Weasley al ver la cara de hastío cada vez que Lavender aparece en su radar. También limarse las uñas en Historia de la magia y reírse del cómo Longbottom regó la poción crecededos. Recuerda haber mirado a Draco como esperando su usual burla pero nada llegó, en cambio Blaise decidió aprovechar la oportunidad.

Pansy está cansada de preguntarle a Draco qué demonios le pasa o si es que un dementor entró a su dormitorio, le robó el alma y nadie en el puto colegio se dio cuenta. Como ya se había vuelto costumbre, la ignoró olímpicamente.

Piensa también que estar sentada afuera de los invernaderos no es una inteligente idea, que podría estar en su sala común pintándose las uñas o leyendo corazón de bruja en vez de tener como paisaje la horrible choza de ese semi-gigante que se hace denominar profesor. Pero no tiene ni una mísera gana de levantarse y mover los pies. Al menos afuera está haciendo aire fresco y no tiene que aguantarse a sus graciositos compañeros de casa.

Ron Weasley sale de la casa de Hagrid y Pansy lo observa dirigirse al castillo, para luego salir de nuevo y dar unas pocas vueltas sin decidirse que hacer. Sospecha que algo tiene que ver con la acosadora y ciega de Brown, junto con la indiferencia de Granger –o eso es lo que se rumorea-. Para cuando quiere reírse, Ron Weasley, alto, pésimo jugador de Quidditch y pordiosero, se dirige hacia ella, sentándose justo al lado suyo.

Pansy frunce el ceño molesta. ¿Es que estaba pagando algún tipo de karma o qué? Porque no es gracioso.

—Dime, Weasley, ¿a qué debemos el que me honres con tu compañía? —pregunta sarcástica sin mirarlo. Ron bufa.  
—Nada que te importe.  
—De hecho lo es, si vienes a contaminarme el aire. —Ron se levanta de inmediato, dirigiéndose al castillo. Sin embargo Pansy habla antes— Déjame adivinar… ¿la estúpida de Brown y la sangre sucia? —se relame los labios cuando lo ve detenerse y luego devolverse con los ojos oscurecidos.  
—No. Llames. Así. A. Hermione. —musita enojado. Pansy frunce el ceño.  
—La llamaré como se me dé la gana. —serenamente y sin levantar la voz. Indignada porque semejante imbécil le dé órdenes. Sin embargo no va a dejar que le afecte— Pero tengo razón, ¿cierto?

Ron la mira un momento para luego suspirar y sentarse de nuevo a su lado.

— ¿Muy obvio?  
—Claro que sí.

Después de un corto silencio –algo incómodo, eso hay que decirlo-, Ron decide hablar.

— ¿Y tú?... ¿qué haces aquí afuera?  
Pansy sopesa la opción de devolverle su "no te importa" pero luego decide que eso es muy aburrido.  
—Admirando la belleza de Hogwarts. Ya sabes, chozas y calamares gigantes. —Ron sonríe un poco.  
—Eres una mentirosa pero… bastante ingeniosa, no se puede negar.

Pansy no le dice nada sino que lo observa agachar un poco la cabeza, con las orejas ligeramente rojas y la confusión en su mirada, como si algo no cuadrara en su cabeza. Tiene la ligera intuición que tiene que ver con darle extraños cumplidos a chicas slytherin que tratan mal a sus amigos. Le parece gracioso y patético, claro, pero aún sigue mirando las pecas que siguen su camino por el cuello y más abajo, supone. Tiene una nariz larga y de perfil es algo atractivo. El repulsivo pensamiento que tuvo hace unos días aparece de nuevo y está vez Pansy no tiene excusa para mandarlo al cuerno.

—Si le dices de esto a alguien, Weasley, te castraré.  
Ron levanta la cabeza y la mira con cierta burla.  
—Seguro, no quiero que nadie sepa que estuve hablando con una serpiente. —Pansy rueda los ojos pero sonríe maliciosa.  
—De eso no, de esto.

Y sin darle tiempo a Ron de pensar nada, Pansy lo coge de las mejillas y le estampa un beso que lo deja clavado y con los huesos agarrotados. Las orejas ardientes, inevitablemente.

(**&**) **i see people turn their heads and quickly look away.**

Pansy piensa que la situación es bastante divertida. Bochornosa, tal vez, pero no es cómo si el recuerdo la torture diariamente; sabe que a Weasley sí –con eso de que los leones son bastante leales y esas tonterías- y eso le produce gracia.

Cómo entrar en clase de Snape y notar como él se sonroja al verla entrar en el aula. No le dirige una mirada, pues sabe lo agiles que son las serpientes para captar acciones sutiles y relacionarlas fácilmente con algo vergonzoso y bajo como por ejemplo, darle un beso a un gryffindor y peor, Weasley.

Decide disfrutar de los efectos por dentro. Sin embargo Draco está bastante irritable y nervioso y el reciente buen humor se le daña inmediatamente.

(**&**) **like a new born baby it just happens every day.**

Draco no le dirá que se trae entre manos, de eso no hay duda. Y Pansy se cansó de insistirle para que abriera la boca, pues lo único que suelta son monosílabos fastidiados. Zabini no hace más que lanzar indirectas que irritan más a Draco y a Pansy, pues la confunden más. Termina saliendo a zancadas de su sala común y del castillo, abrigándose y llegando a la orilla del lago sólo para descubrir que ahí ya estaba Weasley con su uniforme de Quidditch de segunda mano y su escoba viejísima.

No lo piensa mucho. Si ella no puede disfrutar de su adolescencia, pues que él tampoco lo haga. Lo empuja desde atrás y Ron se gira molesto para sólo ser de nuevo atacado por sus brazos y su boca viperina. A Pansy no le toca de otra que admitir que ya no le parece repulsivo y que haberlo besado desde un principio fue una completa estupidez porque ahora solo quiere morderlo y rozarlo hasta lo infinito, como si eso de alguna manera solucionara sus conflictos.

Ron intenta hablar pero Pansy lo hace botar la escoba y guía sus manos grandes a su cintura y quiere que la apriete fuertemente y que no proteste que está cansadísima de recibir rechazos, de aguantar silencios irritantes, de no escuchar comentarios sarcásticos ingeniosos, de no volver a sentir que Hogwarts es un lugar infectado de gente inferior pero que definitivamente, es el lugar donde más se divierte.

Besa terrible, se dice Pansy, pero definitivamente tiene los brazos más cálidos que alguna vez haya sentido alrededor de su cuerpo.

(**&**)** i see my red door and must have it painted black.**

Ron ha tenido mucho tiempo para convencerse de que todo es una completa tontería. Qué Parkinson es una arpía y que cada beso que le da va acompañado de un insulto que para su sorpresa, ya se ha acostumbrado a ellos. Esto más le aterra: costumbre más Parkinson no es un buen síntoma de que su sentido común esté funcionando bien.

Quiere contarle a Harry, quiere hacerlo. Que le diga que ella es un proyecto de mortífago y que posiblemente esté ayudándole a Malfoy en eso que se trae entre manos. Qué es cruel y frívola y qué por todos los cielos, debería aceptar que está enamorado de Hermione.

Tantea por la noche, cuando sus compañeros están durmiendo pero sabe que Harry no todavía. Lo oye murmurar algo extraño y se arrepiente porque sabe que su mejor amigo tiene muchos problemas más importantes que atender su conflicto moral y emocional.

Cierra los ojos y quiere olvidarlo todo. Quiere repetirse todo de nuevo con la voz de Harry, a ver si así todo cobra más sentido y se lo termina creyendo. Nada sucede y cuando menos se da cuenta, está recordando todo de nuevo.

(**&**) **No colors anymore i want them to turn black.**

Hace frío así que lo más natural es que permanezcan en sus respectivas salas comunes mientras hacen algún trabajo o hablen de alguna trivialidad. Pero las cosas han cambiado un poco y en vez de estar adentro, Ron está repitiéndole a Pansy que Neville no es tan torpe como ella dice de muy mala manera. Sabe que generalmente piensa así, pero no le gusta escucharlo de la boca de un slytherin y menos de esa manera tan despectiva.

—Ni tú mismo te lo crees.

Responde y Ron la odia porque sabe que tiene razón. Un poco, eso sí. Pansy se adentra en uno de los invernaderos y el suave calor allí adentro le relaja enormemente. Se quita los guantes junto con el abrigo y observa plácidamente como Ron se pone incómodo ante su facilidad para quitarse la ropa delante de la gente. Pansy se levanta y lo besa suave, profundo y lánguidamente mientras su mano derecha va derechito a la cremallera de su pantalón. Ron se envara y lo siente tensarse como alguna vez vio hacerlo en Draco. Pansy ríe y una vez más coge sus manos y las dirige a su blusa.

Ron capta el mensaje y aumenta el ritmo del beso a medida de que va arrancando la ropa de ella con una necesidad que nunca había sentido antes. Sin saber qué hacer, termina colocándola en el suelo y la visión de su ropa interior verde botella contrastada con su piel pálida y sus medias oscuras hasta la rodilla le parece de lo más estimulante y precioso que ha visto antes.

Las ventanas del invernadero están terriblemente empañadas y adentro todo es un montón piel erizada, olor a tierra húmeda y plantas extrañas que se mueven imperceptiblemente. En ningún momento Ron le quita las medias y para cuando se da cuenta, están rozándole los hombros.

Hace mucho frío y mucho calor y suda y jadea y nunca el color verde le ha parecido más bonito que ahora, trepando en cada esquina y borde a su alrededor. Pansy, en cambio no puede distinguir ningún color.

De repente todo se ha vuelto negro.

(**&**)** black as night, black as coal.**

Afuera llueve y Ron se está vistiendo cuando decide encarnar la imprudencia. Con toda naturalidad, parece que se le ha olvidado lo que acaba de hacer.

—Le diré a Hermione que salga conmigo.

Pansy ya vestida, coge la camisa de Ron y se la lanza a la cabeza mientras lo va sacando del invernadero a punta de empujes y golpes que no le duelen pero que sí lo desconciertan. Le cierra la puerta de un golpe y cuando unos minutos después decide irse al castillo, nunca logra diferenciar las lágrimas de las gotas de agua empapándola.

(**&**) **No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue.**

Ron no lo entiende.

Sabe perfectamente que no representa absolutamente nada para Parkinson –de hecho, ella varias veces se lo decía. Entre los besos, pero se lo decía-. Así que no entiende porque está tan molesta con él. De alguna manera, de tanto repetírselo se convenció de que lo mejor era estar con Hermione y tomar el mismo ejemplo de Parkinson. Pero no se siente para nada bien y cuando intenta declarársele a Hermione, las palabras se le traban en la garganta y termina yéndose, pegándose varias veces contra un muro cercano. Algo está mal y la sensación aumenta cuando va a casa de Hagrid y no la ve por ninguna parte.

Harry le ha preguntado varias veces que le sucede pero él sólo da una respuesta vaga mientras se embute una patata en la boca. La ve salir del gran comedor y después de tanto tambalear los pies, decide pararse y salir de allí sin dar ninguna explicación. Afortunadamente Parkinson va sola y ya se ha alejado bastante del gran comedor cuando la alcanza y la agarra del brazo. La oye protestar pero su fuerza es mayor y se esconden detrás una vieja armadura.

— ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa, pobretón?  
—¿Qué rayos te pasa a ti? No has vuelto a los invernaderos… y, ya sabes, pensé que éramos… algo así como amigos.  
Los rasgos de Pansy se endurecen, más de lo usual.  
—No lo somos. —su voz es fría y desdeñosa, pero contra todo pronóstico, Ron suspira y sonríe.  
—Eso es bueno, porque los amigos no se besan, ni tienen sexo a escondidas, ni. —Ron se detiene abruptamente y frunce las cejas.  
— ¿Ni qué? —Ron es alto y Pansy tiene que levantar el rostro para poder intimidarlo con su férrea mirada.  
—Ni se siente así. —y es cómo si una gran carga se le hubiera aflojado de los músculos y todo se resumiera a ese murmuro que decía más de lo que ellos deseaban.  
—Solo olvídalo, ¿está bien? Olvídalo.

Pansy lo empuja y lo deja con la cabeza hecha un desastre. Ron quiere gritarle muchas cosas, pero lo único que atina es a golpear la pared con el pie. Mala idea. Quiso olvidarlo todo, Merlín sabía que sí pero que podía hacer si cada vez que lo olvidaba ella volvía y lo recreaba todo con mucha más detalles que la vez anterior.

(**&**) **i look inside myself and see my heart is black.**

Ron decidió hacerle caso. Pensó que era lo más sensato y lo más práctico, olvidarlo todo y convencerse de que hay cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse, como la guerra y los exámenes que se aproximaban. Todo iba bien. Ya no había vuelto a mirar a la mesa de los slytherin entre bocados y la ignoraba cada vez que compartían clases.

Sin embargo todo se fue al caño aquella vez que la vio coquetear con un tipo de ravenclaw. Todo bien, de todas maneras, ya lo había olvidado todo. Pero cuando iba saliendo con Harry se tuvo que topar con la imagen de Pansy besándose con ese imbécil que tenía su mano en su trasero. Ni siquiera lo pensó, fue algo instintivo e impulsivo como él mismo. Sin que se diera cuenta, se había abalanzado contra el muchacho, lanzando puños a su cara descargando todo el enojo y la frustración que lo estaban volviendo loco.

— ¡No la toques, imbécil! ¡¿entiendes?

Le gritó mientras sentía como alguien –seguramente Harry- lo quitaba de encima.

— ¡Eres un maldito idiota, Weasley! ¡¿Qué parte de olvídalo no has entendido? ¡grábalo en tu cabeza y vete a la mierda, maldito perdedor!

Nunca se había sentido tan enojada en toda su vida. Ron que antes forcejaba entre los brazos de Harry se detuvo abruptamente sintiendo como algo frío le recorría toda la boca del estómago. Nadie decía nada hasta que Snape apareció preguntando que estaba sucediendo.

—Nada.

(**&**)** maybe then i'll fade away and not have to face the facts.**

Inevitablemente Ron terminó contándole todo a Harry, que lo estaba acosando desde la salida del gran comedor hasta la torre de Gryffindor. Ron cayó sobre su cama y le contó rápidamente con frases cortas antes de que Seamus y Dean llegaran preguntando lo mismo.

Decir que Harry Potter estaba perplejo era poco.

— ¿Por qué diantres no me lo contaste? Por Merlín Ron, estás hecho un lío.  
—Eso ya lo sé, muchísimas gracias. —responde ácidamente para luego bufar y pasarse los brazos detrás de la nuca.  
—Creí que te gustaba Hermione.

Ron frunce el ceño. Recordar a Hermione en ese momento le parece de lo más extraño.

—Sí me gusta.  
—Pero estuviste con Parkinson durante meses.  
—…Es que ella también me gusta.

Harry suspira y le provoca lanzarle un cojín a la cara, a ver si se explica bien.

—Entonces la pregunta es, ¿estás enamorado de Hermione?  
Ron lo piensa durante unos segundos.  
—No lo sé.  
—Me imaginaba. ¿Estás enamorado de Parkinson?  
—Eh… tal vez. Uhm, sólo sé que me saca de quicio por ser una arpía pero… yo sé que ella es más que eso, Harry lo sé, es divertida, cruel, pero divertida e ingeniosa y el tiempo que paso con ella es…genial.  
—Sí, colado y hasta el fondo Ron. Te conozco y sé que lo estás. Y lo poco que se de ella, bueno, te hará el corazón trizas o quizás no. Lo que sí deberías de hacer es solucionar ya esto, ¿entiendes?  
—Cómo digas.

Pero en ese momento no. Aún se siente adolorido por sus palabras, aún las siente congelándole el cuerpo. Todavía se siente igual de estúpido que hace unos momentos.

(**&**) **it's not easy facin' up when your whole world is black.**

Pansy piensa que las cosas no pueden ir peor.

Gracias al arranque de celos de Weasley todos los slytherin andan murmurando cosas. Draco pareció regresar del inframundo, sin embargo para su mal pesar lo único que hace es preguntarle de mala manera por qué demonios Weasley había hecho eso y por qué ella le respondió de esa manera tan ambigua (gracias a Merlín no había sido una bocazas). Pero después de tantos meses de ignorarla, Pansy decidió hacerle lo mismo. Daphne no para de darle miradas sospechosas y lo peor de todo: Blaise y sus burlas que para su terror, se acercan cada vez más a la verdad.

Weasley y su manía de complicar las cosas. Pansy sabe que le anda buscando desde la vez que lo mandó al cuerno, pero sinceramente no se ve capaz de hablarle serenamente. Insultarlo es mucho más fácil, se dice, pero luego duele, también. Ya no hay frío, casi es junio pero sentada afuera en los invernaderos le parece que todo sigue igual. Casi puede visualizar su pecoso cuerpo atrapándola contra el vidrio, rozándola en todas partes y diferentes ángulos, sus ojos azules terriblemente brillantes en contraste con el verde de las plantas y las nubes grises. La risa después por alguna tontería cruel pero cierta.

Debe ser broma de su subconsciente que ese sea precisamente el lugar a donde sus pies la hayan dirigido. Cierra los ojos y espera olvidar todo, pero la negrura que ve sólo hace que la transporte más vívidamente atrás en el tiempo, cuando tronaba afuera y ella cargaba con una bufanda hasta la nariz. Al abrir los ojos, Weasley aparece a unos centímetros suyos. Rueda los ojos y se le aleja dos pasos. Cruza los brazos y las palabras salen menos hirientes de lo que desea.

— ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? —es lo que se pregunta hace días. Ha querido convencerse de que es porque es un idiota con el cerebro de un limón, pero hasta un idiota con el cerebro de un limón no haría semejante idiotez.  
—Porque eres mi novia. —responde tranquilamente, hundiéndose ligeramente de hombros. Pansy abre los ojos aterrada: es peor de lo que pensaba.  
—Es ridículo, Weasley. Una vergüenza para los magos, definitivamente. Sin la sangre sucia no eres nada. —quiere sonreír pero no puede. Extrañaba ese territorio de insultos gratificantes. Ron bufa.  
—Piensa lo que quieras, es la verdad. —se acerca un paso y Pansy maldice que sea tan alto—. Es qué tiene sentido, ¿sabes? Me gustan tus palabras malas que al final es solo cruda honestidad. Tu humor negro y que no seas una delicada que llora por todas partes. Tu pechos pequeños y tus piernas largas y no soporto la idea de que nadie te toque ¿entiendes?

Pansy quiere patearlo y lanzarle un cruciatus y burlarse de su ingenuidad pero por Merlín, es lo más bonito que le han dicho. Ignorando la parte de los pechos pequeños, claro está, será imbécil.

Cede por un momento.

—Hablas bonito Weasley, muy trillado sí, pero bonito. Dime, ¿no lo habrás sacado de corazón de bruja? —primero lo primero, claro está. No anda en slytherin por su bondad—. Supongamos que me creo eso por un momento… ¿te has olvidado del mundo real? Del que está afuera de Hogwarts, Weasley, de ese. Puedo asegurar que no has olvidado la guerra que nos pisa los talones y que no demora en estallar, tampoco que tienes un bando y yo el mío. No abandonaré a mi familia ni a mis amigos, porque sí Weasley, nosotros los slytherin también conocemos eso que se llama lealtad, pese a que ustedes se la pasan juzgándonos sin conocernos en absoluto. ¿Qué hay de ti? Estoy seguro que no me presentarás a tu madre al saber mi apellido y yo mucho menos lo haré, como tampoco dejaré de llamar sangre sucia a la sangre sucia ni cara rajada al cara rajada. Dices cosas bonitas Weasley, pero es sólo eso: palabras bonitas.

Pansy respira y se siente orgullosa de haber dado en el clavo, pero mientras decía todo eso no podía dejar de pensar lo diferentes que eran pero no por sus personalidades, sino por el ambiente en que habían crecido y que los separaba de manera contundente. Es terrible, tener algo y luego dejar de tenerlo por otras personas.

Ron la mira asombrado y no puede dejar de odiarla por ser tan asquerosamente realista. Sabe que tiene la razón en todo lo que dijo, pero no le pasa por alto que nunca se refirió a sus sentimientos como tal. No sabe si eso es bueno o malo, pero ya le ha dado tantas vueltas al asunto que no dejará que le haga otra vez picadillo la cabeza.

—Me gustabas más cuando creía que eras una cabeza hueca. —refunfuña rascándose la nuca, ignorando su mirada fría y decidida— Sé todo eso, no hay necesidad de que me lo repitas pero ahum, ya nos la arreglaremos después. —Ron sonríe y Pansy está considerando la seria posibilidad de clavarle la varita en los ojos.  
— ¿Eres retardado mental o qué rayos? Weasley, estás tentando tu suerte y mi preciada paciencia. —no es nada divertido. Ron rueda los ojos y le coge una mejilla, pero ella rápidamente rechaza el tacto.  
—Sólo olvidemos eso, ¿está bien? Olvidemos por ahora todo eso que has dicho. —la coge con las dos manos y la besa suavemente en los labios. Pansy patalea— No quiero salir de Hogwarts todavía.

Ladea su rostro y la besa más profundo, mientras la encierra en un asfixiante abrazo, imposibilitando cualquier protesta.

Ron Weasley es un ingenuo, pero lo que ha dicho es lo más de bonito.

No quiero salir de Hogwarts todavía

(**&**) **my love will laugh with me before the mornin' comes.**

Hay muchas cosas que Pansy Parkinson no soporta.

Ser la novia de Ron Weasley se lleva los primeros diez puestos, indiscutiblemente.

(**&**)

* * *

La negrilla es **paint it black** de los **rolling stones.**


End file.
